Undisclosed Desires
by Lime Rickey
Summary: Danielle, a former Marine, returns to Raccoon City. After finding a job with STARS she is thrown into the Mansion Incident and barely escapes with her life.  One nightmare ends only for another to start with the return of an old friend. WeskerXOc
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay guys. Here's my rewritten version of this story, and if you're just tuning in, don't worry about reading the other version cause I will be taking it off and it's crap anyway. This will be an eventual WeskerXOC so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read. I will also try my best to keep each character in character, but that's not always easy so sorry if I fail. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the original version of this. You guys are amazing and sorry for putting you through a rewrite.

I don't own Resident Evil

Rated T for language and violence. Rating may change, but should stay at T.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Prologue

_1996_

Enrico Marini was a very busy man. Officers had to hurry to step out of his way as he walked through the halls of the police department, nose stuck in folders containing resumes of potential STARS members. Wesker had called Enrico late the previous night telling him that he would be unable to conduct the interviews the next day and that he would find the information for the applicants at the front desk. What Wesker had not told him was just how many applicants there were. Even though STARS was just in its beginning stages, many people's interest had been caught and therefore there were many applications to sort through. Enrico wasn't quite sure how Wesker had been managing with this all week. Surely the soon-to-be captain's patience was wearing thin, since half the applicants turned out to be ineligible for the job and had severely exaggerated on their resumes.

After a quick lunch break, Enrico was hurriedly making his way back to the STARS office to interview another five applicants. Taking the stairs two at a time, he walked down the hall to see the five people sitting patiently on a bench that had been placed there for that exact reason. Barely glancing at them, he looked to the folder propped open in his hands and called a "Chuck Michaels" to join him in the office. Enrico had to keep from letting loose a string of profanities as a short, portly man stood and followed him into the office. He very much doubted that this man would be able to pass the physical requirements needed, and wondered how his application had even wound up in his hands. At this point he was starting to wonder if Wesker hadn't done this deliberately just to waste Enrico's time. _Bastard._

"Danielle Rainford?" Enrico called. After wasting away precious time interviewing Chuck, three other men who actually had potential had been called and now Enrico was on the last interviewee for the next hour. A smartly dressed woman with dirty blonde hair pulled into a bun and a round face stood and walked confidently toward him. They shook hands and entered the office. On closer inspection Enrico noticed that she had grey eyes and that she had a scar that started just above her jaw line and curved down. Enrico sat behind his desk and motioned for Danielle to do the same in the chair across from him.

"I'm Enrico Marini; I'll be acting as captain for the Bravo team. I apologize that Captain Wesker could not be here to meet you; he had business to take care of elsewhere."

"It's nice to meet you Enrico, and the Captain's absence is quite alright." Danielle replied.

"So let's just get to it, your file here says that you served in the Marines?"

"That's right."

"Why did you terminate your service with them?" He asked.

"My mother got sick and I wanted to move back here to help take care of her. There are no Marine bases near Raccoon City so I gave up being a Marine to move here."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why are you interested in STARS?"

"I'd always planned on becoming a police officer after I was done with my service, and STARS sounds like my kind of job."

"Have you attended police academy?"

"Not yet, I wanted to interview here first because I would have missed the application deadline if I had gone. I hope that does not affect my chances for a position." Danielle replied.

"Not at all, there are a few others who have just gotten out of the military and have not yet attended the academy." Enrico told her.

"I'm glad to hear that."

A few moments were spent in silence as Enrico studied Danielle's application. She glanced about the office nervously, waiting for further questioning. Enrico cleared his throat and Danielle met his eyes.

"Well, your credentials look good for this job. I'd like to invite you to come back tomorrow to join in the physical tryouts."

"That sounds great." Danielle replied smiling.

"We start at five, don't be late."

"I won't be. Thank you very much."

* * *

Danielle arrived at the RPD ten minutes before five and made her way to lobby. There were several other people there that she assumed were waiting for the tryouts to begin. She sat down next to a young man with short, brown hair and friendly blue eyes.

"I'm Chris Redfield." He said, holding his hand out to her.

"Danielle Rainford." She replied, shaking his hand.

"You here for the tryouts?" He asked.

"Yep, you?"

"I am. You new to Raccoon?"

"Not exactly. I was born here, but as soon as I was eighteen I joined the Marines."

"No shit? I was in the Air Force."

"Oh really? Why'd you quit?" Danielle asked.

"It's more like I got kicked out. My superior was a real asshole." Chris told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence, before Chris cracked a smile and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "leatherneck" under his breath.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Danielle asked raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He asked innocently.

"Zoomie." She muttered.

"Jar head."

"Chair force reject."

"…Touché." Chris replied.

Just then a tall man with slicked back blond hair walked into the lobby and commanded everyone's attention. Oddly enough he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, even though it was starting to get dark and they were inside. Danielle assumed this must be the captain because he had an air about him that commanded respect. He told them all to follow him to the gym where the tryouts would commence. They would start with endurance and agility then hand to hand combat, and then they would finish at the shooting range.

"You ready for this?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Danielle replied with a smirk.

"May the best man win." He told her.

"Ooh-rah."

* * *

The endurance and agility tests were easy enough to pass for Danielle. The same could not be said for some of the other applicants. Captain Wesker was quick to kick out anyone he decided was not acting up to snuff. By the time they made it to hand to hand combat there were only sixteen applicants left out of the thirty they had started with. Only nine positions were open on the team, so everyone's competitive spirits were starting to show.

For hand to hand combat Wesker had decided to hold a sort of tournament. Winners would face off against other winners, the same going for those who lost their matches. Danielle had always prided herself on her combative skills and was eager to start. She was paired with a man who introduced himself as Forest Speyer and dispatched him fifteen minutes into their match. She was next paired with the only other woman there whose name was Jill Valentine. Eventually Jill was defeated, but she had not gone down without quite a fight.

After a ten minute break Danielle found herself facing off against Chris, who was the only one she had yet to fight.

"This will be too easy." He said, smirking.

"For me." Danielle replied grinning.

"Start." Wesker commanded.

Chris ran to tackle her and Danielle danced out of his way at the last moment. He fell on his face since his balance had been thrown off and Danielle jumped on top of him. She tried to pin him, but he was too strong and managed to push her off of him. Chris tried a right hook, but Danielle ducked and responded with an uppercut. Chris stepped back and rushed at her. She moved out of the way at the last second again, and stuck out her foot. Chris tripped and after much wrestling around, Danielle finally managed to pin him. She stood up, smiling merrily at him and held out her hand to pull him up. Chris grinned and took it, allowing Danielle to pull him up.

"Great job Miss Rainford." Wesker praised.

"Thank you Captain." Dani replied and started walking towards the edge of the sparring mat.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Captain asked.

"We're not done?" She asked in return.

"Not quite, let's see how you fair against me."

"Do I at least get a small break?" She asked.

"Five minutes."

Five minutes later Danielle found herself facing off against Captain Wesker. She had no idea what to expect. Wesker had not been participating in the matches and was better rested. He looked strong, but also agile. Enrico called for the match to start, but neither moved. Danielle did not want to be the first to attack, she wanted to gauge what kind of fighter the Captain was. Wesker stepped to the left and Danielle responded by stepping to her right. Even though he had taken his sunglasses off to reveal ice blue eyes, she still had no idea what it was he was thinking. Suddenly he moved toward her and struck out his fist. Danielle parried and aimed a hit at his stomach which he dodged. Wesker bent and swept his legs under hers and she hit the ground hard. She barely managed to roll out of the way as he tried pinning her. The fight continued like this for another ten minutes. There were many close calls, but none that resulted in a win. Wesker had once again managed to knock Danielle down. Hurriedly she stood and kicked at his side, but he caught her foot and pushed her backwards before she could pull it free. This time Wesker managed to get on top of her and pin her legs and arms.

"I win." He stated and stood offering her his hand. Danielle took it and was pulled upwards. She muttered her thanks and wandered to the edge of the mat where her water bottle was. She was unaware of the Captain's eyes studying her retreating form.

"Alright, all of you follow me to the shooting range." Wesker called. He had already dismissed those who had failed at combat and so the remaining twelve applicants followed him to the shooting range.

It didn't take long to figure out who the best marksman was. Chris managed to perform every hit that Wesker commanded with excellent accuracy. Danielle was not nearly as skilled, but was still doing better than others and was not terribly worried about her standings with Wesker's expectations. There was an order for a cease fire and everyone put their weapons down.

"You're all here because you're performances have proven to be exceptional. Alas there are only nine spots open and obviously all of you can not be hired. Reed, Tyler, Cox, Tracy, unfortunately I do not feel that you are suited for this job."

The four mentioned nodded and shuffled out of the room. This left only Chris, Jill, Forest and a few others who's names she could not recall. Danielle tried to keep from smiling too brightly in her excitement of having made the cuts.

"As for the rest of you, welcome to the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad."


	2. Enter the Horror

A/N: It's been a while right? Yeah, sorry about that. I had like this massive writer's block that I'm still not completely sure is cured.

A big thanks to_ Centurious The Azure, x-Artichoke-x, and Kaisha Shiori. _Also a big thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. You guys are amazing.

You'll notice that things in the Mansion aren't quite the same as the game, that's cause it'd take forever if it was. Also sorry for any typos or grammatical errors you might see. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be smothered.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the Horror

_July 24, 1998_

Danielle checked her clip for possibly the twentieth time since Alpha team had loaded into the helicopter. It was a nervous habit, and she hadn't been this nervous since her first mission with STARS. Her gut was telling her that there was something seriously wrong with this mission, and her gut was the reason she was still alive.

Cannibal murders? She'd seen some screwed up things from her two years with STARS, but nothing like this. Certainly nothing with as many holes as this case contained. The only thing the victims had in common was that their bodies were found in or near the Arklay Mountains. The only thing the team had been able to come up as to why this was happening was that there was a Cult of some kind based in the mountains. It still didn't add up right, but it was the only thing that made any sort of sense.

This mission seemed wrong from the start, but now that Bravo team's helicopter had crashed it seemed doomed. There hadn't been any contact from their missing teammates. After twenty four hours Alpha team was dispatched to find their missing comrades and look for the cultists. The whole thing had Danielle's stomach in knots, and she could tell the others felt the same way.

It was dark by the time Brad announced they were flying over the Arklay forest and were close to Bravo team's last location. He flicked on their search light and Chris took control of it. For about twenty minutes everyone strained their eyes in the dark looking for the wreckage. Finally Jill spotted something and pointed it out to Chris. Brad found a place to land a few yards away from the crash site. The team piled out of the chopper, save for Brad who was going to keep it going in case there was trouble. Wesker gave the order for everyone to follow him and then led the way to the site. Coming up on the crashed copter' it was easy to tell it was abandoned. No sign of any member from Bravo team remained.

"Frost, search the interior." Wesker ordered.

Frost complied and hopped into the cabin. Danielle could see his flashlight roving over empty seats and a broken window. The beam swept over the passenger seat in the cockpit and then to the pilots. She heard Joseph yell in surprise and then quickly jump out of the helicopter. He looked sick as he bent over, presumably trying not to throw up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"K-Kevin…he's dead…ripped apart." He gasped.

Danielle glanced at the cockpit and then back at her teammates who were gathered around. Everyone looked worried, with the exception of Wesker whose calm mask never seemed to crumble.

"Kevin's death is unfortunate but we need to see about finding the other Bravo's. Circle up and then span out, see if you can't find anything that might indicate where they could have gone." Wesker ordered after a short silence.

The team did as told and spread out in a wide circle, flashlights illuminating small patches of the forest. After a short while Danielle could no longer directly see her teammates, but she could still hear their boots crunching over dry leaves. A bush next to her rustled and quickly pointed her light at it along with her gun. Moments passed and the bush stayed still. To be sure she kicked her foot into it sharply. Nothing.

A yell followed by a gun shot startled her, more gun shots followed and she quickly ran to where they were sounding from. The gun shots and screaming continued as she ran so she made herself run faster. Flashlight beams were seen ahead as she caught up to Wesker and Barry. They all stopped short as they saw black masses moving around Joseph's writhing body. Jill stood close to the fray still pulling on the trigger of her now empty gun. Danielle flashed her light onto one of the masses and was horrified to see a dog covered in rotting skin and blood. Chris came running out of the bushes as one of the dogs charged at Jill. Jill tripped and Chris shot the dog before grabbing her arm and turning to run. Seeing their teammates running towards them Wesker, Barry, and Danielle also began running. They crashed through tree branches and bushes in their effort to make it back to the helicopter. As they neared the clearing where they had landed the helicopter began to rise and fly away. Danielle could distantly hear Chris yelling at Brad. She turned to look at Chris who had stopped and put his arm up to ward off a dog that was jumping at him. There was a gun shot and the dog fell to the ground dead.

"Chris, this way." Wesker commanded.

Chris and Jill ran towards Wesker who let loose a few more bullets into the pack. He began running again as Jill and Chris passed. Barry and Danielle also fired into the group before running after their teammates. They ran, occasionally turning to fire pot shots at the dogs following, and saw a mansion up ahead. Someone yelled to run to it and they all sped up.

They ran up the mansion's steps and Jill was the first one to burst through the door. Chris stood by and fired into the pack that was hot on their heels as Danielle took the steps two at time and rushed in through the entrance. She was followed closely by Barry and then Wesker and Chris threw themselves in, Wesker slamming the door behind him. There was loud thump as one of the dogs crashed into the door, followed by growling and scratching.

"What is this place?" Barry asked after taking in their surroundings.

"Not your ordinary house, that's for sure." Wesker replied.

Danielle repressed her "No shit" response and looked around. They were in a large great hall with stairs in front of her that led up to a large walkway that led to either side of the hall. There were double doors to her left and right. A gun shot sounded to their left causing Danielle to jump.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

"Someone from Bravo maybe?" Chris asked in return.

"Possibly. Chris, Jill, go check it out." Wesker ordered. They nodded and quickly disappeared behind the double doors.

"Quite the décor." Danielle said as she walked around the first floor of the hall, inspecting vases and pictures.

There was a loud crack that sounded like wood splintering and they all turned to see that part of the front door was bulging in. There was another crack and the bulge got bigger. Wesker and Barry both backed away from the door, guns raised. Another crack and a piece of wood gave away. Danielle pointed her gun as well, waiting. Two more cracks and then the door gave way, allowing four of the dogs into the hall. They stopped, looking for their prey, and then jumped into action. All three guns let loose and one of the dogs fell. Two dogs bolted for Danielle, the other headed for Wesker and Barry who were half way up the stairs.

Danielle pulled the trigger twice, bullets missing their target and denting in the floor. She rushed to the double doors on the right of the hall, the dogs fast on her heels. She shot once behind her and heard a yelp. Not daring to turn around she crashed through the doors and swiftly slammed them behind her. She caught her breath as she sat against the door. There were more gun shots, followed by silence. Had Barry and Wesker disposed of all the dogs? Danielle opened the door slowly, only for a black mass of blood and teeth to throw itself at her. She slammed the door shut again, hearing a yelp as the dog collided head first into it. Assuming that meant Wesker and Barry had found safety on the upper floor, she turned to take in her surroundings.

The room was a gallery of some sort, pictures filled the wall and there was a large statue of a woman bearing water in the middle of it. There was an archway to the left on the opposite wall, along with a door to the right. She decided to try the door first. As she reached for the knob she heard something shuffle in the area where the archway led. Danielle raised her pistol and went to investigate. There was a small moan and Danielle turned the corner, pointing her gun into the darkness. She couldn't see shit so she quickly grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. There was nothing, but it looked like the small hall wrapped around to the left. She turned the corner quickly and her flashlight beam illuminated the figure of a tall man. Relief flashed across her features before abruptly turning to horror as she took in his appearance.

His pants were torn and tattered, with red and brown stains on them. The white shirt he wore was also stained, his tie askew, and jacket torn to shreds. His mouth hung open, saliva and dried blood dribbling down his chin. Danielle met his eyes and felt a shiver run up her spine. The orbs were a pasty white color; no life was shown in their depths. He took a lumbering step towards her, and then another.

"Stop! Don't take another step." She told him, raising her gun higher.

The man continued groaning again as he got closer. Danielle yelled more orders at him, threatening to shoot. He was too close. She pulled the trigger; a bullet embedded itself in his arm. He didn't even stop. The next bullet hit his chest. He staggered, but continued towards her. Danielle was frozen in horror as he reached his arms out towards her. Instinct took over and she aimed a shot at his head. The man –thing- fell to the ground. His stench hit her then. She nearly gagged and ran quickly from the room. Danielle collapsed next to the statue and caught her breath. Her mind struggled to comprehend what she had just seen. _From the smell and look of that guy, he should have been dead even before I shot him. _She froze as something dawned on her. Danielle was too much of a horror movie buff to not recognize what that thing had been. Sadly it was also the only thing that made any kind of sense. That man had been a zombie, and the same thing that had affected him had affected those dogs.

"Well fuck me." She muttered and then checked her clip.

Five bullets remained and she had two spare clips. With only thirty five bullets she considered herself lucky, but decided that she'd need to make her shots count. Thirty five could quickly become zero if she wasn't careful. Danielle just hoped she wouldn't run into anything that would require more than one or two shots.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up on slightly shaking legs. This place was already turning into a nightmare and she was sure it'd only get worse. Pushing her pessimistic thoughts aside she made for the door at her right and swung it open cautiously. It was a hallway with marble flooring and small cabinets lining the wall every now and then. The windows allowed Danielle to see that a storm had cropped up outside, illuminating the hall with lightning at random intervals. She walked cautiously, gun held low but ready for action. The window next to her cracked and her gun coughed in surprise. Cursing at herself she squinted out the window and could faintly make out the outlines of another pack of dogs pacing by the windows. As quick as she could while still maintaining caution, Danielle exited the hall.

She entered a small area with two doors and another opening that led into a small hall before curving to the left. She tried to open one of the doors, but it was locked. The other door just led to a bathroom that she didn't bother to look in. Continuing down the hall she saw two windows with cabinets placed under them. Nothing looked of use so she turned the corner to see a corpse slumped against the wall. Danielle froze for a moment, before slowly walking over and kicking at its side. The thing didn't react so she deemed it somewhat safe and opened the door to her left, noticing the double doors behind her as she went.

The room she entered was empty. There was another door on the adjacent wall that she entered. This room looked to be a type of living room, although it seemed oddly placed. Danielle noticed some ammo on the coffee table and, deciding not to question it, snatched it up eagerly. Her grey hued eyes scanned the rest of the room and saw a shotgun placed on the mantle piece above the fireplace. Praising every deity she could think of she reached up on her tip-toes to grab it, and lifted it off of the metal rungs holding it in place. The rungs shifted up and made a loud mechanical noise as they did so. Danielle looked around alarmed, waiting for some kind of trap to go off. After a few moments of nothing happening, Danielle moved towards the door and entered back into the vacant room beyond. As soon as the door snapped shut she heard a loud rumbling and looked around, confused.

Dust fell from the ceiling and she looked up in alarm to find that the ceiling was moving towards her. She ran for the door that led back to the hallway, but found that it was locked. Her heart leapt into her throat and her stomach dropped. Muttering a long stream of profanities she tried the door she had just come out of. Mercifully it remained unlocked and she collapsed into the safety of the living room. Trying not to think of how close she had just come to becoming a sandwich, Danielle placed the shotgun back where she had found it. A loud click sounded throughout the room and she heard rumbling on the other side of the door. When it stopped she left the room and returned safely back to the hallway. _Well that was a scary waste of time._

She took another moment to regain her composure and then set off for the double doors in front of her. Just as she was about to open them a sinister moan sounded from behind her. She turned with her gun at the ready and saw the zombie that had been lying dead earlier was now picking itself up off the ground. Blood seemed to be seeping from its skin turning it a rusty red color, and the fingers had somehow turned into claws. The thing turned towards Danielle making a raspy growling sound, and then charged at her at an alarming speed. She managed to fire off one shot before it slammed into her. The force of both their bodies colliding with the double doors caused them to burst open. Grunting in pain and losing a hold of her gun, Danielle fell to the floor with the thing on top of her. It tried to take out a chunk of flesh from her neck, but she managed to keep its teeth away with one arm pushing against its chest. Her other hand struggled to reach the knife that she has sheathed on her thigh. She managed to get a hold of the blade and plunged it into the skull of the zombie on top of her. The thing went limp and she rolled it off of her, letting out a breath of relief.

Danielle stood up to see two more zombies shuffling towards her and looked around frantically for her gun. She found it sitting uselessly by one of the approaching zombie's feet. Knowing that she didn't have time to grab it, she began to back up, trying to think of an open area where she could dodge around the creatures and come back. Such a strategy would prove to be pointless as gun shots rang out, hitting both zombies in the head. As they fell lifeless to the ground, Danielle gaped in surprise at the STARS captain behind them. He walked towards her, pausing briefly to pick up her gun.

"Drop this?" He asked holding the gun out to her.

"Thanks big guy." She replied, the endearment slipping out easily.

After two years on the force Danielle had managed to create a somewhat easy repertoire with the Captain. She had a feeling that Wesker liked her a little more than her teammates, not that he hated the other people on the team, but it was just a feeling. He usually didn't brush her off as much as he did the others on their outings they coerced him on. Or maybe it was just because she was persistent and Wesker had learned that resistance was futile. It wasn't like they had deep conversations though. They'd mostly just tease each other until Danielle got flustered and told him to shut up or risk bodily harm.

"You're incapable of taking care of yourself without me it seems."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where's Barry?" She asked him.

"We got separated on the upper floor."

"So you haven't seen Chris or Jill either?" He shook his head no.

Danielle sighed and turned away. There was something fishy about this place. At least now she knew what was behind the cannibal murders. Her eyes widened at the thought and the color drained from her face.

"Captain, all those murders…these things must've gotten out."

"It seems that way."

"But, if they're infectious then the whole city could be in trouble."

"You assume they're infectious?" He asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"They could be. I haven't actually seen someone get bitten and then turn into one. I've just seen way too many zombie movies and think it could be a possibility."

"Hmm, seems plausible." Wesker replied and then lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

With her companion standing there in silence, Danielle decided to look over herself for any kind of injury. Her white STARS shirt was stained with blood, along with the black tactical vest covering her chest. The blood, fortunately enough, did not belong to her. She could see bruises forming on her bare arms and her muscles ached very slightly. Her back would probably have some nasty bruising as well. Other than that she was still relatively intact at the moment. Danielle looked back to Wesker to see him still mulling things over in his head. He looked the same as he had the last time she saw him in the mansion's foyer. She found herself become slightly irritated that he still looked so calm on the outside as everything around him went to shit.

Danielle was just about to break the silence when Wesker beat her to the punch. He muttered something and she was just about to ask what he had said when he raised his pistol in front of her face.

"Drop your weapon." He told her.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing."

"Drop it now."

Her mind reeled and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"But you just gave it to me."

There was a sudden movement and something collided into her skull. Her fight for consciousness was lost. Wesker's form loomed over her as she was consumed by darkness.


	3. Captive

A/N: Uhm, wow, has it really been more than a year? Sorry about that. I really have no excuse other than writer's block. Anyway thanks for sticking with me this far if you have, and welcome to any new comers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, if I did...well let's just say some things would be different.

* * *

Chapter 2: Captive

_July 24, 1998_

Danielle's head thudded painfully in time with her heartbeat. She sluggishly put a hand to her forehead which only caused the pain to worsen. Blood slicked itself across her fingers as she pulled them away. Wiping the substance on her pants, she slowly became aware that she was lying on a cot. Her eyes opened slightly. She was in a cell, empty except for the bed in which she was lying. The room began to spin as she sat up and tried to remember what had happened. There had been zombies, and then Wesker had shown up, and then…

"Son of a bitch." She muttered to herself.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she slowly stood. Once the room ceased its spinning she slowly walked to the door at the other end of the cell. It was locked, but she hadn't really expected anything else. Danielle looked through the small barred window in the door, but could only see a hall that continued on to the left. _That's helpful._ Turning around she noticed a surveillance camera in the upper corner of the room. She flipped it the bird, hoping Wesker was watching.

Why had Wesker hit her though? This whole entire mission left her confused. She heard a door clang shut, followed by boot steps. They sounded closer and then Wesker's head popped into view in the barred window.

"You're awake I see."

"I'm surprised you can see at all, it's pretty dim in here and you're still wearing those stupid sunglasses."

"Is that the best you've got? My dear, I think you are running out of insults."

Danielle scoffed and turned away. She started searching her pockets to see what Wesker might have taken from her. She'd noticed the absence of her gun as soon as she had woken. It was mostly for show though; she was more focused on the gaze she could feel on her back.

"So you're just ignoring me now?" He asked.

"Well you do love to gloat, so I thought you'd just start of your own accord." She said and turned back to look at Wesker. After a few moments of silence she finally broke, curiosity getting the better of her. "Alright, I can tell you're just bursting with excitement to tell me, why'd you knock me out and throw me in here?

"I need battle information for the Tyrant." He stated.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" She asked, not exactly liking the sound of battling anything.

"What do you know of the Umbrella Corporation?"

"What? What's that got to do with this?"

"Just answer the question."

"They're a pharmaceutical company; they also manufacture household appliances and pretty much anything else you could think of."

"Correct, but your leaving out just one thing."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"They are also the leading manufacturers of biological weaponry."

"Biological weaponry? Is this what this is?"

"Yes, how very astute of you. The T-Virus was originally intended to create advanced super soldiers called Tyrants. Very few humans are able to adapt to it and even when they do they undergo rapid mutations. The humans who don't adapt turn into the walking dead" He replied, causing Danielle to blanch.

"What about the dogs?"

"They were a test to see if the virus could adapt to non-human species."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I've been working on the virus for the better part of my life." Wesker replied smugly.

"B-But Stars…"

"Stars was put in place to be my guinea pigs."

Guinea pigs? That's all they were to him. Kevin and Frost were dead, along with god only knew who else. Frost had been a good friend and she had always liked Kevin even though she didn't work with him often.

"Who else is dead?" She asked quietly.

"Bravo team is gone with the exception of Chambers. Alpha team is still intact besides Frost obviously. They will be dead before the dawn however."

"So you're keeping me locked up so I can fight your stupid tyrant after everyone dies?"

"Don't worry; you should consider it an honor that I even think you're good enough to put up a fight against such a creature."

"Oh let me tell you, I'm pissing my pants because I'm so excited. What do you plan to do after the Tyrant kills me? You'll just go back to Raccoon and everyone will think you're some kind of tragic hero who watched helplessly as his whole team was slaughtered by some crazy cult? Good luck with that one."

"You're assuming I'm going back to Raccoon City at all. The virus is out and Umbrella is finished. I'm taking my expertise elsewhere."

"What about all the people that have died and are going to die?"

"Simply a means to an end." Wesker replied.

Danielle's growing rage boiled over and her vision flashed red. Suddenly she was leaning against the door, swiping her hand at where Wesker's smug face used to be.

"You sick fucking bastard! We trusted you! We trusted you to get us out alive and you're going to let everyone die. All for the sake of science? You can take your science and shove it up your ass! I hope your precious Tyrant tears you apart! I hope you rot!" She screamed, still swiping furiously at the air.

"You've always had such a way with words." Wesker replied with a chuckle before walking away.

Danielle yelled out and turned and flipped over the cot on which she had been laying. She kicked the frame into the opposite wall where it cracked loudly against the concrete. All her energy evaporated abruptly and she slid down the wall, taking ragged breaths. Angry tears started leaking out of her eyes and she had the sudden feeling of being watched. She turned away from the camera and wiped at her face. The bastard was probably getting off on her tears. The knife in her back twisted deeper.

* * *

Danielle awoke abruptly. She had been exhausted after her fit and had fallen asleep. She looked around to see what it was exactly that had woken her. The cell was as she left it - the cot turned over, the mattress on the floor and the frame against the wall. She stood and stretched out her back. That's when she heard it. There were footsteps coming steadily towards her. At first she thought it was Wesker but then she heard a second pair of steps. Chris and Jill came into view of the small window and she nearly wept in relief.

"Danielle?" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said and leaned closer to the door.

"How long have you been in there?" Jill asked.

"Got knocked out about and hour after we all split up. Listen guys Wesker's a-"

"We know." They both said.

"We gotta get out of here. He was spouting off about this Tyrant thing and it didn't sound good."

"Brad is flying around outside, there's a helipad we're trying to reach. In order to open the door to get to it we have to set off the self-destruct sequence." Chris said.

"We don't know how to unlock this door, it's an electric lock, but we'll find a way okay? I bet it will open like all the other doors if the self-destruct is triggered." Jill added.

"Alright. Just hurry okay? And be careful, don't underestimate the captain."

"Will do." Chris replied and the pair hurried back up the stairs.

Letting out huff of air, Danielle turned and fixed the cot so that she could sit on it. She didn't know if Wesker had intended for Chris and Jill to live this long but she was grateful they had. She just wished she could help them more. Helplessness was not something she enjoyed doing. After a few moments she began pacing, checking at the watch on her wrist. Jill and Chris had only been gone for ten minutes.

Danielle decided she'd check her pockets for real this time, in case she still had something useful. Wesker had left her knife in its sheath. That either meant he was stupider than she first thought, or he didn't see it as any kind of threat. She was leaning towards the latter. There were two spare clips in her right pocket. Of course the bastard would leave her the bullets for a gun she didn't have.

"Tease." She muttered bitterly.

The rest of her pockets were empty and there was nothing useful in the room. She wished she had realized the clips were there before Chris and Jill had left. She began pacing the room, counting the steps as she went to keep her mind busy. As she reached step 317 a siren suddenly started blaring, causing her to jump in surprise. A voice announced that the self-destruct system had been activated and all personnel should evacuate. Danielle decided to take that advice and tried the door, relieved to find it unlocked.

Pulling her knife out of its sheath she hesitantly stepped out of her cell. She entered the hallway just outside and found nothing there. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she ascended the stairs down the hall. There was a giant metal door at the top of the stair case that she cautiously pushed open. It opened into another hallway with a door to her left, one to her right, and a set at the end. She tried the door to her left, but it just opened into a small exam room with some x-rays. The door to the right wasn't a way out either so that just left the double doors at the end of the hall. She eased through the doors into yet another hallway. There were some doors to her left, a narrow passage just a head of her, and the rest of the hall to her right. _Ugh, where should I go?_

As she was debating her next move Danielle heard what sounded almost like buzzing. She looked around but couldn't determine the source of the noise. It sounded again, this time closer. She raised her knife and scanned the area for any kind of threat. All of the sudden something hooked around her neck and lifted her off of the ground. Looking up, Danielle was met with the hideous face of some kind of insect mutation. It screeched at her and tightened its hold on her neck. She kicked her feet and struggled to get free. It was getting harder to breathe and her adrenaline kicked in. Miraculously, she had not dropped her knife in the struggle. She flipped the knife in her hand so that the blade was above her thumb and raised her arm. Looking up she located its eye and viciously dug her knife in all the way to the hilt. The creature dropped her instantly and fell from the ceiling to the floor where it curled in on itself. She retrieved her knife and gave it a kick for good measure. Putting her knife back in its sheath, she rested against the wall a moment to regain her breath.

The sound of a door opening and then closing startled her, causing her to stand and pull her knife out. Danielle could hear footsteps running towards her and was relieved to see Chris and Jill round the corner.

"Oh good you got out, I'm really glad I don't have to take those stairs again." Chris said slightly out of breath.

"Well if you'd quit smoking the stairs would no longer be your enemy." Danielle teased. Chris just glared at her.

"Alright you two, let's just get the hell out of here. Oh Danielle I thought you might like to have something a little stronger than that knife." Jill said handing Danielle a handgun.

"Oh Jill, you shouldn't have." Danielle took the gun and inspected it. It was a S.T.A.R.S. issue Beretta, but it wasn't her own. This gun was heavily modified and she recognized it instantly.

"This is…"

"Sorry it's not yours, we didn't have enough time to find where he stashed yours." Jill told her.

"No it's fine. So he's dead then?"

"Yup that bastard's burning in hell with his precious tyrant right about now." Chris replied. Danielle looked down and was silent for a moment, during which she could feel all eyes on her. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Good. Now I sure as hell hope you guys know how to get out of here because I have no clue where we're at."

With that said Chris took point and entered the double doors in front of them. The self-destruct warning blared even louder overhead as they ascended the stairs in front of them. They found Barry and Rebecca at the top of the stairs.

"Oh thank God you all made it out" Barry said.

"Yeah without much help from you." Chris replied with an edge to his voice.

"Did I miss something?" Danielle asked.

"Chris now is not the time, and I'll explain later. Let's just focus on getting the hell out of here; we don't have a lot of time left." Jill responded.

Chris took point once more and led the group out and up a ladder. From there he opened an emergency door that led to a hall that had an elevator at the end of it. They all piled into the elevator as it was announced that they only had five minutes before the self-destruct went off. The tension between Chris and Barry was tangible and Danielle was itching to know what had happened between them. The elevator dinged and they shuffled out onto the exposed helipad.

The sun was just barely coming up as Chris hurried forward to grab a flare and shoot it up into the sky. They waited for a moment and then heard the sound of a helicopter coming closer. The chopper came into view and they all began waving frantically at Brad. As Brad started to descend, the ground next to them burst open and a huge naked body jumped onto the platform. The thing was at least ten feet tall and its left arm ended in a thick, long, blood soaked claw. The creature's heart was exposed on its chest and Danielle grimaced as saw it convulse and heard it beat. _So this is the tyrant._ She was frozen in fear as the creature turned to Barry who was the closest to it. It lifted its large clawed hand and swiped it at him, sending Barry flying into the closed grate of the elevator.

"Barry!" Jill called and the tyrant turned its attention to her.

"I can't land until you kill that thing!" Brad said into the loud speaker on the helicopter.

"And just how do you expect us to do that?" Danielle yelled even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Jill began running as the tyrant slowly lumbered toward her. Chris and Danielle both started shooting at the abomination while Rebecca made sure Barry was still alive and okay. The tyrant turned its attention to Danielle and started walking purposely towards her. She began backing up and shooting into its exposed heart. Her gun clicked empty and she swore, in her panic she had not been counting her shots. She didn't have time to reload as the tyrant closed in on her. It stopped abruptly and planted its feet like a bull about to charge. Danielle began to run at the same moment the tyrant swept explosively towards her. She dropped just as its claw gouged the air where her torso would've been. It recovered quickly, turning its hand downward to impale. Danielle rolled out of the way but let out a grunt of pain as the claw just barely grazed her back. She stood and ran to the opposite side of the helipad with one hand clutching at her back.

"Jill! Use this!" Brad called and dropped probably a rocket launcher onto the ground close to Jill.

"I'll distract him Jill; you try to get behind him! Just please don't miss." Chris yelled.

Jill picked up the rocket launcher as the tyrant advanced towards Chris. Danielle watched in awe as Jill pulled the trigger just as the tyrant reached the middle of the helipad. The rocket made contact just as the tyrant was about to turn. Blood and guts sprayed everywhere from the explosion and Danielle let out a whoop of glee.

Brad landed minutes later and everyone piled into the chopper, glad to finally be able to relax somewhat. Danielle sat in the copilot's seat while everyone else settled into the back of the chopper. She turned around to say something to Jill but held her tongue when she saw Jill leaning against Chris with her eyes closed. Chris had a hand on her leg but was looking out at the passing sky. Barry was fidgeting with his magnum while Rebecca was sprawled out asleep on the seat next to him. Danielle turned back to the front and caught Brad peeking at her. He was about to say something but she beat him to the punch.

"Just save it Brad. We'll get into it when we get back to the station but for now just stay quiet." She pressed back into her seat, but winced at the wound on her back. She had examined the wound while Chris had been distracting the tyrant. It wasn't too deep, but it stung like a bitch and what little area she could see around it was red and blotchy. She tried not to worry; if she was infected with anything surely she'd start to feel it by now. Settling into a comfortable position she stared out the window, trying to think of what they'd say when they got back to the station. The truth would be hard to believe, hell she wouldn't believe it if she hadn't have been there. _Oh well, whatever the others decide to do, I'll stick by them._ Danielle let out a sigh - it was going to be a long day.


End file.
